reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annonnimus
FTR Posse Hi there!!! Just wanted to say thank you for fixing the Category problem. I tried last night for awhile, but with no avail. Thanks again!!!! I guess I was just wondering how something like that happens. It was there on that posse category page and then just one day it was gone. Do you think someone might have spitefully removed it? Haaaaaa! Okay then, problem taken care of!!! Thanks again!!!!! Oh, Fiiiiiine... First, you 'borrow' my idea of making a talk page archive and then you go and do it all fancy-schmancy just to make me feel jealous. Look at you with all your high-falutin' wiki programming skills. Have I told you I hate you lately? - JackFrost23 16:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - I hope you're aware the above is just good-natured facetiousness... Good to See You This guy has decided to wipe out a bunch of pages. I caught and blocked him, but he got quite a few, as you might have noticed... -JackFrost23 16:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Need your help How do you undo edits made by a user?Quiet Man 17:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Anon. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Anyway, I think the virus is gone. I found a program that could deal with it and now I'm in the 30 day trial. I'm sorry for not editing so much, but now that I have my PC back, I hope to get back into it. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that. -Hobbes (Talk) 00:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I really like it. :) It feels weird, though. I edited a wiki, if not here then I found somewhere else to edit, every day and then I just stopped. I guess I made a habit of it... not that that's a bad thing :) Thanks. -Hobbes (Talk) 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Mafia wiki is getting really weird with badges and admins. If you have time, look at the tom's userpage.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Viewing source General wiki question - is there a way to view source on an active page without going into Edit mode? On a locked page, the "view source" option appears where the "Edit" button would usually be, but I can't figure out how to view source without Editing on an unlocked page. I've checked in Preferences, My Tools customization, etc. I notice that viewing source on a locked page is actually the "Edit" action in the URL, so I'm guessing a separate function isn't available, but wanted to confirm. I'm doing a bunch of pages where I want to compare source to verify equivalent formatting and it would be nice to get it in one step rather than three (edit ... view source ... back out of edit). 2ks4 18:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm Stumped I have been attampting to put in a line in the Template:Animal Infobox for voice actor that only shows in the article if that field is filled in, but no matter how I code it, it constantly puts the voice actor line into every animal. The only reason I care is that I've discovered the voice actor for the Sasquatch and want to include it. However, no other animals speak, so I only need it to show in one place - the Sasquatch page. Can you help me make this happen? Cheers! -JackFrost23 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, it does work. Thanks a million! :) :However, the description field text is now center aligned instead of left aligned. I looked at the template but couldn't figure out what was causing that... :Cheers! :JackFrost23 22:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That's perfect! ::You da man! ::- JackFrost23 22:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Talk Page Was Vandalised User:A_name decided that he didn't like the info on the Boar Skin page so he wiped it, but then he also didn't seem to like what was on your talk page so he wiped that out, too. I have restored your talk page (as well as Boar Skin) and blocked this idiot, but you should probably protect your talk page from here on out. Cheers! -JackFrost23 22:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Anon, this IP had vadalize the golden guns page.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Moving User Pages Hey, Anon. We've been getting a number of people moving their userpages. I think we've had three this week and last. We got another. User:Mysteriousperson moved his user page to User:Techdignity. You know better than me what to say to these people. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Two active vandals Mr Blobby and Spuds1974 have been active this morning vandalizing a number of pages. Chief Frank 001 seems to have undone many of them already and I caught a couple myself. Spuds' profile indicates possible activity on the GTA wiki as well. 2ks4 14:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I blocked them both. This was Spuds' third block so it was a good long one - hopefully after a month vandalising our pages will have lost its charm. Or hopefully he'll move on to something else. :Cheers for reverting the edits. :- JackFrost23 16:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Have You Seen This? Check out the infobox on this page at the Spanish version of the wiki: http://es.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Oso_pardo I REALLY like that wood-grain pattern they're using as the background color for the infobox - it looks pretty sweet in my opinion. Should we 'borrow' it? And if we do, do you know of some way of changing it universally? Let me know... Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Abusing Multiple Accounts Hello, Anon. You may want to investigate Cougar of death and El puma de la muerte. The accounts' names mean (roughly) the same thing. While it could be two friends with accounts that are similar, we cannot rule out that this is the same guy. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Rolling Block Brigade Hello, Anon. IRISH ZONKEY and an unregistered contributor have been editing the American Army page relentlessly. I left IRISH ZONKEY a message and I believe that it has stopped. Now, however, they created a page entitled The Rolling Block Brigade. I can't delete it and last time I renamed a page and put "Posse:" in front I don't think it worked Also, Sam Hogan moved his user page to YOURHAND21 and you know better how to deal with these things. Thanks for your help. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Changing Posse Names I just wanted to let you know that OMGiTzViN keeps re-naming his posse. I think he's doing it so when you type "Posse:" in the search bar his posse is the first to show up. I think it's obnoxious and would like to know if you can deal with it. Thanks. -Horseface (Talk) 15:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, and Thanks for the welcome. Town defenders Hello, Annonnimus. I'd like to request the deletion of the category "Town defenders". If you'd like to read my reasons why, I've left a message on GeneralGoose's talk page. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Right, well, it's up to you on this matter. You recently purged alot of the categories in order to simplify things, right? I didn't think the "Town defenders" did a good job on that. Personally, I think the small section in the interactions section is enough. Alot of the NPCs are involved in defending towns so it wouldn't be a small category. That's just my opinion, though. You're the category-man, so you decide. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What the...? Anon, a user by the name of Luna cavaler has done something and I don't understand it. It appears that they moved Red Dead Wiki:Users to Geronimos last warriors and I don't know how to revert it back. As far as the history goes, the page was moved, but it says it was created today. I don't know what to do. Do you know how to right this? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Article title question Anon, Longish question for a largish update I've been working on. I've done a lot of work on the Multiplayer Challenges, having created the Multiplayer Challenges/Racing Challenges, Multiplayer Challenges/Stronghold Challenges, and Multiplayer Challenges/Undead Overrun Challenges pages in the past. I have a page ready offline for the Weapons Challenges category that will merge the excessive individual challenge pages into a single category page in a much more efficient (and complete) manner. Similar updates for the other challenge categories are also in progress. My question is about a naming option I was considering. After creating the pages referenced above, I ran across the Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough page. Each individual chapter of the walkthrough is a separate page named in what I'll call "slash format." For example, Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough/Chapter 2: Bounty Hunter. On this chapter page, under the title is a link back to the main walkthrough page that seems to be created automatically because of the "slash format" naming. I think this would be perfect for the Multiplayer Challenges category pages (e.g. Multiplayer Challenges/Weapons) since it encompasses the page hierarchy and automatically links back to the main page. With this in mind I have three questions: #Are there any downsides to this approach vs. just naming the page Weapon Challenges (Multiplayer)? #Are there any additional options/advantages/hidden features to this approach beyond the automatic link-back I noticed? #Users should still be able to enter "Weapon Challenges" in the search box and find the page. While I know this can be done by setting up a redirect page with that name, is there a better way where a page can be given multiple aliases that would show up in a search? I've seen the Shortcut page here and on Wikipedia, but I don't think that does what I want. I'd just like to avoid creating excess redirect pages if there's another option. Thank you for your time. 2ks4 19:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : The new page Multiplayer Challenges/Weapon Challenges is in place now. I still have some work to do on the page, but I'm happy with how the subpage idea worked out. The only issue is with the redirects. : I created the redirect page Weapon Challenges (Multiplayer), which redirects appropriately to the new page. Likewise, I've started converting the old individual challenge pages like Bolt Action Assassin Challenges (Multiplayer) into redirects (while marking the "Headshots" equivalents for deletion). : The problem is that neither of these pages shows up in the auto-complete when searching. I understand that in general having only "proper" destination pages show up in search would be a good idea, but in this specific case the whole point of the redirect pages is to ensure that users searching for "Weapon Challenges" will find what they're looking for (and users looking to create a "Weapon Challenges" page will see that one already exists). : What determines which pages auto-complete in the search box? I've searched through the help files and haven't found a clear answer. Do these redirect pages not show up in auto-complete because they have no categories assigned or is it simply that redirects never show up? I've seen examples on Wikipedia, however, where redirect pages will auto-complete and the only difference I could see was a category-adding template (for instance, puma concolor redirects to cougar, but also shows in the search auto-complete). : I just added a test category to one of the pages - I'll see if that solves the problem once things are indexed, but let me know if you have other ideas. : 2ks4 16:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Proper animal item categories Anon, I fixed the animal item infobox template a while ago (price was not being displayed before) and in doing so revealed that the price field was entered incorrectly in many items in any case (capital "Price" vs. "price", other issues). I've been addressing these for each item as I see them. I know you've been working on cleaning up categories and since I'm touching a lot of these pages I figured I could clean up the categories for those while I'm there. Here is the category list for a typical animal item page vs. what I think it should be. Let me know if I have the right idea. : Usual list: Items, Redemption Items, Animal Items, Hunting, Skinning, Single Player : My expectation: Animal Items, Skinning Hunting and skinning could be somewhat redundant if a purpose is not clearly defined, so I was thinking Hunting would apply to (intact) animals while skinning would apply to animal parts. Single Player is redundant since skinning is only done in single player (while hunting applies to animals and challenges in multiplayer as well). 2ks4 15:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : I've been gradually doing the cleanup as noted above. In the process I realized that "Animal Items" and "Skinning" have about 95% overlap, but for now I think they're still both valid as one is an activity and one is an item (verb vs. noun). : While cleaning up the associated category pages to better define them and reviewing the category tree, I came up with a question (a long one as usual :-) : : In your opinion, what is the distinction and proper hierarchy for the categories Activities, Gameplay, and Features? They are not well defined on the category pages and seem muddled and incomplete at this time. I'm trying to figure out where Hunting and Skinning belong among these (as well as assisting with any general clean-up for those categories). My interpretation of the terminology: *'Gameplay' should be a top level category (applicable to Redemption and Revolver, unless broken into separate subcategories for each) that covers everything related to actual gameplay, whether part of the action controlled by the player (riding, shooting, skinning, etc.), game concepts (gang hideouts, stranger missions, etc.), or part of the mechanics of playing the game (HUD, menu items, multiplayer game modes, etc.). This would be primarily a "category of categories" - it is possible that no pages would be in the category, with all pages belonging to one of the subcategories. *'Activities' would be specific game elements that the player actively participates in and can do repeatedly. The category would be a subcategory of Gameplay. This category would include gambling, hunting, gang hideouts, bounty hunting, etc. It would not include story missions or stranger missions (which would be in separate categories beneath Gameplay) or multiplayer game modes (which would be under the Multiplayer tree with Multiplayer being a category under Gameplay). *'Features' would be related to the interface and general concepts of the game as well as "meta" items, moreso than actual gameplay. The category would be separate from, and at the same level as, the Gameplay tree (though a few items within the category would overlap). This category would include Multiplayer, the soundtrack, DLCs, challenges, trophies, etc. : Let me know if I have the right idea with these descriptions. : 2ks4 15:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Javier Escuella Hello, Anon. I don't know if I did it, but I see a problem with the Javier Escuella page. It looked alright, but I undid an edit in the trivia section and know when I look at it I see this: #The infobox is only the very top part that says "Javier Escuella". There's nothing else. #There's a dozen "Early Life" sections. Now, like I said, I don't know if I did this (or if anyone else sees this, for that matter), but I don't know how to fix it. Sorry. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Anon. After sending you the message I saw what 2ks4 wrote. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spam comment on my blog page Could you delete the spam comment that was posted on my Blog page ? Thanks, 2ks4 23:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Revolver Templates Hello, Anon. Today, after much searching, I got Red Dead Revolver. I'm already a couple missions in and it's great! However, after seeing a couple characters and doing to first 4 missions, I came here to edit and I've noticed some problems. I'd just like to tell you that I don't like the infobox/character template for revolver characters. I think most of the sections on it are unneeded. Now that I have the game, I'll be going through the character pages like a mad-man, and I'd like to re-do the character template. I think it should look more like the Redemption character template, but with these points: *Name *Image *Gender *Affiliations *Family *Location *Status (This was the subject of debate in the Redemption template, so tell me if you think it's okay to add this) *Weapon *Voice Actor That's pretty much what I'd like to see on the template. Also, most of the Revolver missions look like rubbish. They're messy and un-organised. I'll be going through those as well and I noticed that there's not really an infobox for missions in Revolver. Maybe you could edit the current infobox and create one more specific to Revolver? Last but not least, I'd like to abolish the "Walkthrough" for Revolver. It's just difficult to find the missions. In Redemption, let's take the mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" for example, you just need to type in "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" whereas for revolver you need to type in "Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough/Chapter 1:Bulls Eye". Do you know what I mean? Now, I know I've pretty much just said I want to re-design almost every page for Revolver, but I think it should be done to clean it all up. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) unsuspend me hey dis is deashawnte bro on a differnt profile hey man can u please unsuspend me im very sorry i just wanted to challenge someone im reall sorry about that i hope you can forgive me and unsuspend me Booster Hello, Anon. I just wanted to let you know that I am positive Willdog102 is an achievement booster. Just look at his recent edits. He added a mass of unnecessary edits to Harold MacDougal, and then said nothing but "hi" on the talk page of a user that hasn't been active since early June 2010. Since my warning obviously didn't put him off, could you step in? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bert Venter Hello, Anon. An unregistered contributor created this page today: Does Anyone have a picture of Bert Venter?. First off, I didn't even know there was a Bert Venter. However, I'm not willing to create his page until I find him for myself or someone gives me good evidence (like a picture) Second, I don't know what to do to this page. I thought about renaming it so it said "Forum:" in front, but then I had second thoughts... So could you work your magic? :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :There is indeed a Bert Venter. :I believe he is mentioned in the Blackwater Ledger. I have as of yet not bothered to make a page for him because I don't have any kind of identifiers for him at all. I don't even have a clue what he looks like or if he's an NPC wandering around in the game. :Cheers! : -JackFrost23 16:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Anon, this IP had vadalize a page.[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 02:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No, he didn't. Christina '''is' a character in Red Dead Revolver. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay then, I thought he did, there wasn't a page about her.[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 07:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Major template hacking User Mega-Lantron12890000000 is systematically screwing up the main templates for the site, replacing the contents with a graphic. 2ks4 19:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I undid several of the changes, but I see you're active on it now. I'll leave you to it so as not to make any conflicting edits. : 2ks4 19:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) team herbicide you banned me for taking down everything a vandal did to our wiki. thank you for unbanning me. Power pushing Could you check this: Talk:John_Marston#Admin_Only it seems that Crowbar doesn't understand the responsibilty and maturity needed to be an admin. Thanks K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) User:Red Harlow Fan Hello, Anon. User:Red Harlow Fan - It seems that this guy isn't too fond of you... Check out his talk page. I think that's breaking the rules and he may require a block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal of the day 81.153.114.241 has been busy vandalizing this morning (though the same IP started out with some decent edits a few days back). I've undone everything so far. A couple of other IPs have contributed to a lesser extent, either independently or undoing my reversions. All noted as vandals in my update logs. Note that one edit included what was purported to be a user's password. I've notified that user to verify whether it was a bogus claim. 2ks4 15:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RedHarlowFan - Perma-banned He deleted all of his talk page - AGAIN. And since this is pretty much where this is going, I'd thought I'd head him off at the pass. ;P Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bureaucrat That sounds fine by me. And I'd get to promote Hobbes as my first action which would be doubly cool. I've also been keeping an eye on 2ks4 because he's been doing a great job and would probably make a good admin. Oh, and I've warmed a little to ''L.A. Noire, though I still think it's nowhere near as awesome as Red Dead Redemption. Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. - I managed to achieve a Lucky Edit by sending you this note. :D :: . :') JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Anon. Like I said on Jack's talk page, you helped me a lot when I had trouble editing. Thanks for that :) Also, could you tell me how I could go about archiving my talk page? It's a bit long... Thanks again! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Archiving Hello, Anon. I just archived my talk page, but I'm not sure if I did it correctly. When you have time, could you check to make sure all's well? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re-categorization I've been working on cleaning up some of the categorization involving characters. I moved the Characters category under Features rather than Terminology and worked on some of the subcategories. In doing so, I noted that Redemption characters (lowercase "c") should be changed to uppercase "C" to match the other Redemption Something categories. I may just go ahead and test this, but since there are so many pages in that category I wanted to check first ... would all of the pages tagged with that category be automatically updated to the new case or would that be a manual effort? (P.S. I just finished L.A. Noire so now I can hop on that wiki with less fear of spoilers, so you may see me more there soon.) 2ks4 03:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My Red Dead Wiki Posse is gone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello, My red dead posse on the wiki has disapeared! It's been the 3rd time that happens Reply me the soon as you can ( george_powell@hotmail.com) MY MISSING POSSE NAME United States Army 1st Battalion (XBL) Please Help hey help do stuff with George Powell and the wiki page we lost is United States Army 1st Battalion (XBL) but we made a another one but it would be nice if you still got it back for us i repeat it is United States Army 1st Battalion (XBL) and also ssomething happen to another wiki we made named United States Army First Battalion but i actidently did something to it but i do this ,mistake all the time so this wiki well probaly be back on tomorw but if it does not show up tommorow i need you to find that one for me but i really reall need you to find Unted States Armt 1st Battalion one more that the other one my wiki name is Deashawnte Bro you might know because i got suspended a couple of times before haha just joking but no really help me please Featured article voting A user recommended that we add featured article nomination/voting to the wiki, as is seen on other wikis here. I mentioned the idea to Jack who agreed it was a good one. I'm working on setting it up now. I've written a blog post to solicit input. If you have a chance, please check it out and let me know if you have any ideas from the other wikis you admin. 2ks4 04:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) wiki trashed again hey this is Deashawnte bro i was was banned for a week and while i was banned someone named Kingtrojan32 trashed our wiki but i fixed it up but i still want him to face consequences for trashing the wiki and our wiki is United States Army 1st Battalion ( XBL) Deashawnte bro 23:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) User/characterbox Template is Malfunctioning All of the infobox templates (including Strangers) are all out of whack and every character has been affected. When I look at the history of the template, you were the last editor back on April 21, 2011, so I am completely stumped as to how it is malfunctioning universally. Is the wiki code not being interpreted properly? Does this have something to do with that new editing suite they added to the wiki? HELP! :D - JackFrost23 15:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :It has be something with Wikia because no matter how far back in the history you go, the template does not display properly. :But then, the ones over at L.A. Noire look fine, so I'm stumped again. :I've left a message with Wikia about it, but they have just not been responding lately. :( :- JackFrost23 15:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Revolver Hello, I have been in recent contact with JackFrost and was trying to tell him about the lack of info within the Red Dead Revolver Weapon pages, as well as the lack of Template:Infobox Weapon on all except the scorpion pistol. Just wondering if you or someone else could help out? -PKU L0NG5H0T 16:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) This is Making My Brain Hurt sorry to bug you, but I'm stumped. An editor re-posted a smaller version of my pic for Vincente de Santa. Setting aside my annoyance that he re-upped an existing pic, the New Images page shows that the image is linked to 84 pages(!). http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:300px-Rdr_vincente_santa_%28better%29.jpg#filelinks But when I go to any of the links, the pic is not on the page, at least not immediately visible. What the hell is going on with this? Not that I expect you to know, but you're always very helpful in these kinds of situations. Thanks in advance. Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, uh, well, nevermind. :It seems to have worked itself out... :- JackFrost23 17:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) WTF? Alright, so i signed up for the Social Club, but for some reason it wont give me all the challenges. Like, i have the Tesoro Azul, Master Hunter (or whatever), and others but i'm missing Tumbleweed and Blackwater challenges how do i get them??? RED DEAD BEAST 18:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article setup A while ago I mentioned that I was going to set up a Featured Article process here, based on a user suggestion. I now have everything in place. It's "beta" so all the parts are present, but not necessarily complete or polished. If you have a chance, please check it out and let me know what you think. I've just started notifying a few of the more active users so that they can put it through its paces. *Policy page *Voting page *Example "Current featured article" header added: Golden Guns *Example "Featured article nomination" header added: John Marston *Example "Past featured article" header added: Undead Nightmare 2ks4 06:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Categorization review tool First of all, thanks for helping out with the featured article templates - I still have a few things to learn about template markup. If you haven't tried the Wikia Game Guides app, you might want to check it out - the Red Dead and L.A. Noire wikis are both included (and probably others you're involved with). I just wrote a blog post about it. I think you might be interested because a hidden benefit is that it helps to point out categorization issues. For example, in the Weapons section of the Red Dead portion of the app tons of weapon images were showing up vs. weapon pages because they were all added to the same category. 2ks4 (talk) 07:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC) repair I fixed the get back in that hole partner page as best as i could, it was a mess so it needs more work done on it. Dragonhunter 2336 01:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Good to See You Just wanted to say that... Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion Revolver(s) Hey Anon, can you delete the page Scorpion Revolvers, because there is already the page Scorpion Revolver. -- Ilan xd 06:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Done :) --Anon(Talk) 19:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Revolver walkthrough First, to echo Jack's comment, "Good to have you back!" (though of course you've been working your magic in the background all along). Regarding ''Revolver, in case no one told you yet, I wanted to let you know that Hobbes and LyHungViet were both working on redoing the Revolver walkthroughs away from this initial set: Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough and towards the new format as on these pages: Category:Revolver Missions. I'm not sure what their plans were for merging/deleting the old pages but I wanted to make sure you knew the current direction of those pages to avoid duplication of effort. 2ks4 (talk) 20:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Admins page Hi Anon, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Just a Couple o' Things Hey, Annon, sorry to bug you, but I was hoping you could help. Recently, a user has mentioned that on my profile page, I can change the text that designates me as "Admin" to "Bureaucrat". Any idea how that's done? And I think I've asked you this before, but I'm not sure: on this page (the Spanish version of the wiki) http://es.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/John_Marston they have these neat woodgrain backgrounds for their infoboxes - how do I make ours do that? I've attempted several trial and errors, but I'm still stumped... Oh, and is there any way we can add Chinese Rocks as a font style that the wiki can use? Thanks in advance for your time. :) Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks so much for your help Annon, I don't know what I'd do without you. :Now having said that, I managed to get the code correctly placed to get "Bureaucrat" to display on my page, but I am completely stumped still by the background image thing for the templates. :I've looked at the code at the Spanish wiki and what you added to our site here, but I still can't figure out what I need to put in to get the templates to show those background images. :Also, can I make my own bg-images, or at least add a few new colors to these existing ones? :If I can add new images is it simply adding more lines to the code you added (basically copying the format of the code you added) or is it more complicated than that. :I'm really pissed at myself for not being able to unravel this... >:( :And on the Chinese Rocks font, I was only intending it's use for page titles in the infoboxes and such, not the readable text for the whole wiki - that'd be obnoxious! :D :Anyway, as usual, you rock, and I look forward to your response. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 18:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, alright! ::I managed to get the woodgrain backgrounds to work and even added a few of my own and, honestly, it looks aces. Be sure to browse the site to see how it looks now. ::And I managed to suss out how to change the word "Admin" to "Administrator" for all the admins, but one page is being totally stubborn - Contributions. For some reason that page is just not seeing the code (and I'm talking about the code you gave me in the first place). By comparison with the other lines of code for the other pages, it looks like it should be working, but it just isn't. ::Any ideas? ::Thanks in advance, you really helped me improve the site with that background thing. :) ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 23:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi I joined this wiki three years ago, thats when I created a posse called the Western Legends. And then I leave the wiki for three years and then I decide to check on it on the 9.13.2013. But the posse I created was gone for some reason. Why can't I find my posse name in the list of posses? Wikia Maps / Stranger Mission Locations Hey there Annonnimus! My name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm stopping by to let you know that we recently released this awesome interactive maps feature which can be found at . As a way to practice, I created an interactive map for Stranger Missions which can be found here. I believe this new feature really lends itself well to open-world games (and Rockstar Games in particular). You can embed these maps on article pages and I'd love to embed this one I've created on either the Strangers page, or on the Category:Stranger Missions page (you can take a look on how it looks on the Dark Souls wiki where we have done something similar). I hope you guys give the new feature a try and find useful wells to lend it to your wiki. Please don't hesitate to get in touch with me if you have any questions! Have a good one : D The Maps Help documentation can be found here. '''TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC)